


Of Pizza, Pancakes and Walks in the Park

by BlackandBlueMagpie



Series: Wonderful One plus One [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMagpie/pseuds/BlackandBlueMagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a date is interrupted, Courfeyrac dislikes Inception, Cosette and Jehan discuss matters of importance and Courf puts forward an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pizza, Pancakes and Walks in the Park

Courfeyrac kisses Jehan’s cheek as he passes, runs his fingers through the ends of his ponytail hanging loose over the back of the chair.  
Jehan blushes every time.   
At the end of his shift he plucks a flower from the vase on the bar and tucks it behind Jehan’s ear, the poet squeaks in surprise, pen leaving a line off to the side of his writing. Courf laughs, wrapping his arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek.  
“I never thought you were a romantic.” Jehan says as he finds the flower and smiles before he turns to kiss Courf on the lips.  
“I try.” Courf grins, shoving the poet out of the way to sit next to him on the armchair. “What’ve you been writing?”  
“There was a girl who walked past earlier; she looked like something out of the thirties – with this really beautiful dark curly hair and dark eyes and bright red lipstick. She had a daffodil tucked into her bowler hat and leather gloves. I decided she’d ended up her accidentally and was trying to find her way around the city she once knew.”  
“You’ll have to read it to me. We could head back to mine?” It’ll end up written along his tendons and muscles and over his hip bones, like the other fading marks he can’t bear to scrub away completely. Jehan smiles shyly and pulls his lip back between his teeth. Courf leans forward to kiss him. “I’ll just go grab my stuff.” 

The journey home is rather more of a rushed affair, and Courf ends up with a bruise from the pedals of Jehan’s bike as they wheel it between them. It’s somewhat abandoned outside their door and Jehan’s nuzzling at his jawline, pressing kisses as he tries to unlock the door as quickly as possible. They stumble through locked together in a greedy kiss, leaning back against the closed door, the handle digging into Courf’s ribs.  
It takes them a moment to realise that the TV is on, and there’s a small amused cough from the sofa.   
“Marius… You said it was your date night.” Courf says as they turn. Marius is somewhat pink, Cosette curled up next to him, legs pulled up and head on his shoulder as they watch the film.  
“I never said I was going out.”  
“So I see…” Jehan giggles, covering his mouth with one hand. “Jehan, this is Marius’s girlfriend Cosette. You’ll love each other.”  
“Nice to meet you Jehan, I’m glad to see you two are getting along.” Cosette seems more amused than embarrassed, pink lips turning up in a grin. Her hair is long, falling in loose blonde waves over her shoulders and Jehan wants to plait bluebells into it in a fairy crown of spring flowers. He describes her as such later in poetry, an ethereal fairy in long grasses, blue eyes like the sky just before dusk and golden hair like the sunset just after. He can write poetry about anyone, but it flows from her.  
“You can stay if you’d like, we’ve only just started – and we’ve ordered pizza.” She offers, and then grins once more “Unless you had… Other plans.” Marius blushes red again, and Jehan’s pleased he’s not the only one with the affliction. Courfeyrac shrugs.  
“There’s pizza.”   
“Everything is solved by pizza; I think maybe I could write an ode to it.”

They end up sat on the floor in front of the couple, Jehan with his head in Courfeyrac’s lap and Courf runs his fingers over his braid. The film is Inception and Courf frowns throughout, pizza growing cold in his free hand as he tries to figure out the plot lines. Jehan giggles; Courf taps him on the nose.   
“It’s complicated.”  
“It’s art.” Jehan grins, stretching up to steal a bite of the pizza and in the process pulls off half the cheese. Courf leans down to kiss away the streak of red left behind. “You’ll miss the film.” Jehan places a hand on his chest as Courf’s hands move over his own shoulders and into his hair.   
“Doesn’t make sense anyway…” Courfeyrac mutters, chewing on the crust of his slice. He looks like a sulky child and Jehan tells him so, until Cosette shushes them. Jehan chuckles and squeezes Courfeyrac’s hand and begins watching his reaction to the film rather than the film itself.  
“That-What was that?! Was he alive? Was he dreaming?!” Courf flops backwards as the film came to an end, sending Jehan toppling over with him with a squeak of surprise.   
“You’re supposed to make your own conclusion.” Cosette laughs at his frustration.  
“I hate films like that…” Courf folds his arms.  
“You’re just annoyed that Marius and I were here and interrupted your plans.” She says plainly and there’s a hint of a grin in her voice. “We’re heading to bed now anyway…”   
“Oh my god Cosette!” Marius exclaims and you can almost feel the blush emanating from him. Cosette’s giggle rings out and she pulls him up and into his room.  
“She seems nice.” Jehan smiles as Courf raises an eyebrow at the door the pair vanished through.   
“I think she’ll be good for him…” He glances back around to Jehan, a smirk playing with the corners of his lips “Where were we..?”

~~~

Jehan wakes up to soft sunlight and Courfeyrac snoring softly and the faint smell of pancakes. His stomach growls softly. He gives Courf a kiss on the cheek before detangling himself from the mass of limbs, pulling on his jeans and heading out into the living area.  
Cosette’s standing in the kitchen, dressed in on of Marius’s shirts.  
“Oh, good morning.” She grins, her hair’s pulled back in a plait that’s still messy from sleep and is gold in the early light. “Pancakes?” She holds out the pan.  
“A woman after my own heart. Figuratively speaking.” Jehan picks up his notebook from his bag as he passes “Need a hand?”  
“Nope, doing pretty well here at the moment.”  
“Where’s Marius?” Jehan asks as he settles at the small table, writing words through the margins of his book.  
“Sleeping like a baby, if there’s an alarm he’s up in a flash but if not he sleeps for hours.” She smiles fondly. “Courf in the same boat?” Jehan nods.  
“He looks too sweet to disturb when he’s asleep. But I was hungry. How’d you and Marius meet, if you don’t mind me asking.”  
“Not at all, Courf’s told me several times how you guys met. The poem? Cutest thing ever. I’m a barista too, in an on campus café. Marius always used to come in, because it was cheaper to start with but then to see me. I just kind of… It’ll sound stupid, but I felt like I knew we should be together. But he never used to say anything to me; he’d barely got out his order without a stutter. Courf flirted with me though, until he realised Marius actually liked me. Eventually I wrote ‘I don’t bite’ on his cup and watch him go bright red and I thought it was the sweetest thing; I kind of fell for him right then. The next time he came in he was alone and he asked if I’d like a coffee sometime, I told him I finished my shift in ten minutes and we got chatting. It wasn’t long after that that we started dating.” She laughs “It was really sweet, he did the Romeo and Juliet thing and had a little speech and was determined that everything would be perfect. I don’t think he’d do that now he’s met my Dad…”  
A plate is held out to him, holding a few pancakes. The hand that holds it is pale, the nails done up in baby blue.  
“You can get toppings for yourself.” Cosette tells him, sitting opposite and sprinkling sugar across her first pancake before chopping up a few strawberries. “What are you writing about?”   
“I… Well, you?”  
Cosette, rightfully, looks a little confused by this.  
“Sorry you’re just- really inspiring..? You remind me of fields of wheat and wildflowers and fairy warriors. I can stop if you want.”  
“Fairy warriors?” Cosette asks, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.  
“The proper kind. With armour that’s intricately carved in runes and knots and a long cape flowing with your hair in the breeze as you gaze out at the sunset…”  
“You’ve got all that?”   
“Unless there’s something you’d like to alter?” He pours some lemon onto his pancakes, leaning on his free hand with a grin.

By the time Courf comes into the kitchen, stretching and yawning past bleary eyes, they’re deep in avid conversation regarding matters of lore and mythology. They’ve got through 6 pancakes each and are now nibbling on the spare strawberries in the fruit bowl. Cosette has re-braided her hair and now Jehan’s too.   
“Smells good…” Courf leans over to kiss Jehan’s cheek from behind, the promptly steals the strawberry he was about to eat. Jehan taps him on the nose. “Marius still in the land of the dead?”  
“It’s 10.30, of course he is. Poor baby was tired.”  
“He works too much. You two are getting along well, I knew you would.”  
“You have to make your own pancakes Courf.” Cosette informs him, waving him off. “Your boyfriend and I have other important matters to discuss.” Courf rolls his eyes.  
“Charming. Domestic goddess you are.”  
“I made the batter; you just have to do the cooking of it.” She shrugged, turning back to Jehan. “Do you always write on people?”  
“I-“ Jehan glances over to Courf, there’s a ‘in the bowler hat she stole from the hat stand as she passed’ visible along the curve of his bicep. “Yeah… Grantaire has them all up his arms too… Be careful or you might end up with poetry up and down your hands.”  
“I thought I heard Neruda through the walls…” Jehan goes bright red; he can feel it creeping up his neck in warm waves. Courfeyrac snorts. “Lucky guess.”   
“It’s adorable.” Courfeyrac says as he flips a pancake.   
“By the way Jehan, the tattoo is totally awesome.” Cosette leans over the table a little and Jehan’s hand moves to the tattoo, so a part of him now he usually forgets it’s there. “Did it hurt?”  
“Like hell, but it was worth it. And I had someone to hold my hand who was used to tattoos.”  
“I’ve always wanted one, but I don’t think Dad would be able to deal with a tattoo and a boyfriend in the same year. I have to ask, I know quite a lot about the meaning of flowers so I was wondering if they have any specific meaning?”  
“Why don’t you tell me what you think they mean.”  
“Well…” Cosette looks a little nervous as she studies the tattoo. It’s a watercolour, the flowers curling up from his hip to his ribs, a wash of turquoise fading out over his skin. It’s tied together with ivy and the seeds of a dandelion clock that sits half empty level with his belly button. “The pansy usually stands for thoughts, but in Japan the violet’s for honesty. It’s also a resilient plant, which would tie in with the borage for courage. The poppy is usually for remembrance… The iris for good news, the hibiscus for beauty. Magnolia for love of nature I imagine, going by what Courf’s said. And then the daffodil… Self-esteem? Did I remember that right?”  
“You did. Pretty much all correct as well, some of them are more personal though, so I didn’t expect you to get it exact. But I am impressed I must say. The ivy’s for endurance and the oak leaves have blended in a bit now but they’re for strength according to the language of flowers. The iris is my birth flower so…”  
“You must have done a lot of research.”  
“You have no idea. I studied it for months, partly out of this and a little personal interest because I didn’t want to get something that was completely wrong for what it was supposed to represent.” He laughs quietly and runs his fingers over the ink absentmindedly.   
“I think it’s sexy.” Courfeyrac plants a kiss on his shoulder as he goes to sit down and Jehan bats at him. “You fancy going for a walk once I’ve finished this? I haven’ got work until 1, and I know you have no lectures this morning. Leave the two love birds in peace.”  
“Very considerate.” Cosette nods.

~~~

They end up in the Tuileries Garden, it’s not Jehan’s favourite but it’s close to Courfeyrac’s work and there’s a carousel that they’ve been on already. They it on the grass, watching people pass and sharing and ice cream between them. Courf swoops in to catch the drips as they threaten to reach Jehan’s fingers, and Jehan leans across in turn to clear a little off his cheek.  
They say little, speaking in gestures and touches to cheeks and hands and legs.   
“Hey, Jehan.” Courfeyrac is the first to break their silence. “Do you- Do you want to meet my parents?” He continues before Jehan can reply, a stream of thoughts spilling out off his tongue “I know it’s a big step and everything but I’d really like you to. Not that I want to rush you or force you into something but they’ve been asking and so- Uh…”  
“Courf, calm down.” Jehan squeezes his fingers and his boyfriend takes a breath, and visibly calms himself and it’s a reminder that, for all his confidence and charm, Courfeyrac gets really flustered about anything even vaguely serious relationship wise. He’s trying.   
“I just… Wondered.”   
Jehan smiles and kisses his cheek.  
“I’d love to.”   
“Really?!”  
“Of course, they’re your parents. They sound like great people, and it’s important to you. I’d really like to actually meet them in person.”   
“That’s great!” His speech is still hurried and a blush is beginning to creep up to Courf’s cheeks “Because- Uh- Mum invited me over on Sunday and if you’d like then you could come along. For lunch?”  
“That sounds wonderful.”  
“Mum’s vegetarian so…”  
“Even better.” Jehan laughs quietly and Courf relaxes back against the grass, gazing up at the clouds.  
“Will I ever meet your parents?” He asks, it’s quiet and sudden and just a little unsure and Jehan’s lips press together.  
“It’s a bit more complicated…”  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t-“  
“No, I mean you should meet my parents. We might just… Have to lie a little. Mum loves meeting my friends.”  
“Did they ever meet Montparnasse?”  
“Are you kidding? They wouldn’t have liked him as a friend, let alone anything else. They thought for my whole school life that he was pretty much Combeferre but with dark hair and clothes that were handed down from an older brother. But seriously Courf, Mum would really love you and I really want to introduce you two. I just have to be careful with Dad.”  
“Your sexuality is an entirely different thing to you having an actual boyfriend huh?”  
“Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this! Enjolras and Grantaire and all their troubles got in the way.  
> Anyway... Flustered Courfeyrac is my new favourite thing.   
> The next one will be meeting the parents so hopefully it'll be a little quicker.


End file.
